


R is for Respect

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [18]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Diablotin II, Drabble, Gen, House Rat, Royalty, The Emergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a queen," Ianna said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

"I'm a queen," Ianna said. She wore ermine and jewels instead of cat fur and baubles, but it was her bearing that conveyed her station. "These are my people."

"I know. But this empire has swallowed queens before. If you want your people to be accepted this is the best way."

"The best way you can give me. I understand. We'll take your titles."

Kalman nodded, watching her face. She was young, navigating her people through a huge change. How anyone could fail to respect her was a mystery, but he knew what he had to offer was not enough.


End file.
